


confessions.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [74]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Reference, Period Typical Attitudes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “OT4 Beatles: The boys all love each other and all equally feel the same way about each other, but they’re all just sexually confused? Like basically they all come out and admit their feelings and I really hope I’m making sense :,) Anyway, bonus if it’s gotta sweet end :3 Ty”





	confessions.

1964,

The boys had stayed up late. Which in itself wasn’t unusual; whether or not they had gigs or work, they stayed up late. What was unusual was that what had kept them up weren’t the usual partying, drinking, and women. They had gone to a private screening of _A Fistful of Dollars_, a movie Ringo in particular had been excited for, (the drummer seemed to have acquired a soft spot for westerns after a visit to Dallas when they were on tour in Texas earlier that year). And while he and John talked energetically at length about the movie and the leading lady Marianne Koch afterwards; Paul’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the rugged handsomeness of Clint Eastwood, something that had taken him by surprise and slowly made him spiral downwards in a rampage of thoughts about how he thought of men and their appearance. For he realised; this wasn’t the first time he had found a man… _attractive_. He even realised, as he sat in anxious silence in the hotel room, listening to the surrounding boys; that he even found them _attractive_. That fact got more and more obvious to him as the night drew on. He loved them. Not platonically, not like brothers. He wanted more.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder and snapped out of the hole he had slowly been digging himself into. It was George, with a curious look in his eyes, one tinged with worry too. He needn’t ask if he was alright; Paul recognized the look well enough, “I’m alright,” he nodded slightly, “just thinking.”

“Ooh, don’t hurt yerself doing that then,” John said with a laugh as he reentered the room from having gone out onto the balcony at some point. Paul hadn’t noticed. Ringo followed close behind him soon after, shutting the glass slide door as he entered. Paul gave an obvious fake laugh in response, one John was quick to mimic. “What were you thinking about?” Ringo asked; eyes as curious as George’s had been, his head slightly askew as he asked. Paul wanted to lie. Say ‘_oh, nothing_’ and move on but he found himself strangely tongue-tied as he tried (and failed) to deny anything had been going on in his mind. It was too obvious, and he longed to air out his pining thoughts.

“Y’know… Brian, he-” Paul could have gone had it not been for a sudden interruption by John.

“Never heard of the man,” which he followed with a snicker and a light shove from Ringo. Paul struggled not to roll his eyes at the man and continued. “Y’know how Brian… likes lads like… like on would girls?” He watched them nod in attentive silence before he continued, “what if… if I-… uh, one of us… felt the same way he did?”

There was painful, prolonged, silence before John, with the attempt of a stern face that was only spoiled by the twinkle in his eyes, piped up with “you mad for Brian, eh?” 

“N-No! It’s not that-”

“Can’t blame ya. He’s a strapping young lad,” John continued and he surely would have gone on with more of the same teasing hadn’t it been for George’s hand landing across his mouth with the small sound on skin on skin contact. The youngest Beatle nodded for him to go on while ignoring John’s muffled protests. 

“Well… I don’t know. It wouldn’t be… too bad if, y’know, one of us were… _like that too_?”

Paul looked nervously around the group of friends. George looked in thought and equally so did Ringo while John ceased his flailing around to look deeply into Paul’s eyes, his brown eyes narrowed as he (as always) lacked his glasses. But there was something else in his eyes, something more. Not judgement or disgust as Paul fearedbut, perhaps if he dared to hope, understanding. “What if…” he finally heard Ringo speak, “… one of us already are?”

Paul’s breath hitched; did Ringo mean himself or did he know about Paul? He shook his head. Ringo couldn’t possibly know, for he had only just realised it himself! 

“You…?” Paul asked carefully, not wanting to scare the topic away. Ringo nodded, visibly shaken and unsure about the rest of the band’s reactions. They were all silent and in thought. So Paul wasn’t alone. He wanted to admit to it and assure Ringo of it too but there was a blockade, a hurdle of nerves, in his throat that stopped him from doing so. George wiped his hands on the leg of his trousers (John huffed as he did so) and nodded; “… you’re not alone in that.”

Paul blinked and fought his urge at gaping at the young man. George too? His eyes travelled to John, eager to know if the pattern would continue to him. The singer noticed the hazel eyes staring at him and shrugged with the swig of a beer; “yeah, same, whatever,” he muttered around the lip of the beer as he stared at something unknown in the distance. Paul frowned. It had an odd lack of emotion, coming from John. He slid down from his seat on the bed and carefully placed himself near and across from John. His eyes looked misty and Paul dared himself to grab a hold of John’s free hand as he finally admitted out loud and into the room; “me too.”

“And it’s… it’s not just that. I love you… All of you, so much. And I can’t go on anymore in denial.”

All around him were proclamations of mutual love and wonder. Well, all but from John who still stared, misty-eyes, at nothing over Paul’s shoulder. He bit his lip and nodded, suddenly pulling Paul into a hug. He felt tears land softly on his back as John continued nodding slightly. They weren’t alone for long before the last half of their whole joined them; placing their arms around the two in a tight, warm embrace.


End file.
